The love story of Cogsworth and Lilly
by DragonFlame99
Summary: Just before the enchantment, Lilly L'artiste arrived at the castle, working as a maid,but she dreams of being an artist. Soon,things begin to happen between her and the head of the household, Cogsworth... FINAL CHAPTERS UP!
1. Chapter 1

_The love story of_

_Cogsworth and Lilly_

_Part 1_

"How boring!"

The woman thought to herself. She leaned against a wall of the castle, her arms and legs crossed, her hips slightly curved. She had been standing around that spot for what seemed like forever, waiting for instructions on what she had to do. She had been given the job of a maid in the castle.

"Like this place doesn't have enough..." She muttered under her breath in a deep French accent. When she came here, she had seen many maids, many resting from their duties, some actually dusting whilst others glanced looks at her. The woman adjusted the black dress trapping her legs, and spun the feather duster she held in her left hand.

"I could be doing so much more right now... Like painting a master piece, or even writing a story..."

"Or how about getting back to your duties?" The young woman jumped at the sound of that voice. Stunned she pushed herself away from the wall and stood straight, well, until she realised who it was. The head of household... Ummm... what's his name?

He coughed loudly to gain her attention once again seeing she was distracted in thought.

"I beg your pardon, Madame, but shouldn't you be carrying out your duties?" He gave her a sceptical glare, he was almost certain that he had not seen her around the castle. He had told off many maids for slacking off their jobs and was bone certain he had never encountered this maid.

She had deep blue eyes, dark brown hair that was slightly puffed at the front, and four strands that hung loosely from her hair, though two were tucked behind her ears. The rest of her chocolate brown hair was tided in a neat ponytail that flowed down to middle of her body as a pink ribbon tied in a bow kept her long hair secure.

She placed a hand on her curved hip. "For your information, sir, I happen to be the new maid, Lilly L'artiste?" She replied. Cogsworth then remembered. He HAD been informed of a new maid arriving, but he didn't catch any other information about the new arrival.

"Oh! Well, that explains everything," He held out his hand to the new maid. "I am Cogsworth, head of the household." Lilly looked at his hand and hesitatingly shook it.

"N-nice to meet you... Cogsworth?" She stammered. She then heard the sound of giggling not far behind her; she turned around to see two other maids watching from the corner.

'What are they giggling about? Is it something about me?' She played with her hair slightly.

"Well, your main assignments will be in the main halls, not enough people clean them..." He muttered the last line and coughed before continuing, "Since you ARE new here, you can look around the castle, but, whatever the situation, stay away from the West wing." Lilly looked at him.

"May I ask what's in the West wing?" Cogsworth sighed.

"It's the master's main quarters; he does NOT like being disturbed." The man replied with a look of fear in his eyes. Lilly couldn't help but laugh inside; the master couldn't be THAT scary. From what she had heard, the master was only a ten year old child.

"Well, until later." Cogsworth coughed. Lilly let out a devious smile, as the maids behind the corner watched.

"Yes... until then." Cogsworth nodded and coughed, before walking away. She turned around then stopped,

"Oh, and Cogsworth?" He stopped and turned,

"Yes?"

"Sort that cough of yours out." She said before walking away. Cogsworth stood there a moment, confused, until a wave of realisation flooded over him.

"HEY!" He yelled, he could have continued, but the new maid had vanished. He turned and walked away, grumbling under his breath.

Elsewhere...

Lilly walked down the hallway with the two maids she had seen earlier. They had praised her on her comment she had given to Cogsworth and welcomed her to the castle. Now they were showing her around the castle in which Lilly would live in from now on. The two maids where called Babette and Camellia. Babette was tall and slim, especially in her maid suit. She usually wore her dark black hair in a bun and had two parts of hair at the front of her hair puffed out so they'd almost disguise her maid hat. She usually walked with one hand on her hip, like Lilly, and carelessly cleans with her other hand. She had brown eyes and long eyelashes that usually fluttered when she blinked.

Camellia was short, but she too had a slim figure. She let her short, curly blond hair bounce around, loose up to her shoulders. She was very energetic and acted more like a five year old trapped in a twenty years old woman body. Her green eyes always wide and bright, and as Lilly gathered, she loved to talk about a guy she had a crush on.

"It would help if you told us who 'he' is, Non?" Babette said to Camellia in her French accented voice, as Camellia frantically shook her head.

"No way José! I'll never tell, not until I know if he likes me back anyway..." She replied in her chirpy English voice. She giggled and blushed, skipping by Lilly. Lilly smiled and looked at Babette who rolled her eyes playfully. "Well, if you tell us who he is we'll ask him if he likes you." Lilly suggested, but again Camellia shook her head again.

"I'll have to ask him if I want to earn his trust." She once again giggled and skipped faster realising she was slowing down. Her blond hair bounced with her.

"Do you like anyone, Babette?" Lilly asked her fellow maid, who nodded.

"Oh yes, in fact, he's my fiancé." She giggled. Lilly smiled. She didn't doubt that Babette had a boyfriend, she was flirty and beautiful. One question crossed her mind though.

"Who is he?" She asked him. Babette opened her mouth to speak, but then out of nowhere, she was quickly spun into a familiar set of arms.

"Enchanté ma chérie," The blond haired man romantically kissed Babette who giggled.

Babette slipped out of his grip. "Lumiere! I thought you were working." She giggled.

Lumiere shrugged "Maybe, but you know I'd choose you over work any day or night."

Babette once again giggled, and turned to Lilly. "Lilly, this is Lumiere, my fiancé, Lumiere, this is Lilly, she's the new castle maid." Babette introduced them. "Bonjour, Lumiere." Lilly greeted holding out he hand to shake his, but he had other plans, instead, he took her hand and said "Enchanté mademoiselle." Before kissing her hand. Lilly blushed and took her hand back. Lumiere then turned to Camellia.

"Bonjour à vous aussi, Camellia." He greeted winking at her. She giggled childishly, hiding her rosy red face in her hands.

Lumiere then once again turned to Babette, "Now, Ma Chérie... May you come with me for a moment or two?" He raised a swift eyebrow at her and smiled mischievously. Babette giggled but shook her head.

"I'm sorry Lumiere, but I have to show Lilly around the castle." Lilly stepped in after Babette said that,

"No Babette, it's ok. Honest, you go with Lumiere, I'll be fine." Lilly smiled.

"Are you sure?" Babette asked. Lilly nodded in response.

"Yes! Go on!" She urged. Lumiere took Babette by the hand and waist. Before they left, Babette turned to Lilly once more,

"Tonight, Me, Camellia and a few other friend maids are going to meet up and chat, you want to come?"

Lilly thought for a moment, it would be nice to meet more people she'd be working with and it wouldn't hurt to chat for a while, maybe gat any gossip going around the castle, after all, she hated being behind with the times.

She nodded, "Oui, ok, I'll come." Babette smiled.

"Good, Just stay with Camellia and she'll help you out. Au revoir Lilly."

"Au revoir..." Lilly muttered as the couple left. Lilly sighed and walked back over to Camellia, awaiting

Where to go next...

_Yay! A new story involving my favourite, character, Cogsworth. Heheheheh... and of course my OC, Lilly L'artiste, new love interest for Cogsie. Ugh... I'm sorry if they seem out of character, I suck at keeping people in character... I don't own Beauty and the beast, Walt Disney does. But I do own Lilly L'artiste and Camellia. Please review! Bye!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

Later that evening...

Lilly sat in a circle on the floor by the fireplace. She could defiantly say she was having fun with her new friends. Altogether, including herself, there were five maids, exchanging stories, secrets and occasionally, one maid will say something about another person elsewhere. For the while, they had begun playing a truth or dare game. But only truths had been said.

Lilly sighed and looked out the window; the sun was still in the sky, between the trees. She thought it a beautiful sight.

"Okay! My turn!" Camellia chirped "Babette, Truth, have you ever dated anyone else before Lumiere, and if yes, how many?" Babette looked down in thought.

"Oh, Oui, I had dated other men before I met Lumiere, about, five? Or six?" The other maids gasped and giggled. Babette smiled.

It was her turn now, she looked at the group. Everyone had had a go, at being dared or truth-d, Except Lilly. She had just been joining in conversations, but when it came to the game she seemed to zone out. Now, there hadn't been any dares, Babette told herself, but what should the perfect dare be?

Just then, the sound of Cogsworth's voice boomed from the hallway, every head turned to the half open door.

"I have told you over a million times at least, Laura, the day is for working and the afternoon and night is for spending time with others, not the other way around! So next time I see you with José, It will at least be in the afternoon, Understood?" A muffled 'yes Mr. Cogsworth' came not long after. "Good. Keep that in mind Miss Laura." The sound of slow footsteps passed as Cogsworth's shadow went past the door the maids were in.

They instantly began to whisper, whilst Babette got an idea, a mischievous grin spread on her face. "Okay... Back on the game. "Lilly!" Lilly's head looked around in shock, she had just been thinking about what had just happened. "W-Wha?" She stuttered. Babette continued, pointing at Lilly.

"I DARE you, too..." There was a pause as Babette got up and wandered over to Lilly and helped her up before taking her to the doorway, the other maids followed, awaiting what Babette had in store for Lilly.

"Flirt with someone for three entire days." Lilly sighed; she had been holding her breath while waiting for what Babette would say.

"So... I just go flirt with some guy for a few days and that's it? Heh, that's not so hard." She chuckled. Babette smiled once again and slowly shook her head. "You have to flirt with, Cogsworth." All of the other maids gasped, giggled and even said to Babette, "Seriously? Him?"Whilst Lilly Sighed. 'Great... Had to open my mouth, didn't I?' she thought. She looked at Babette almost pleadingly.

"Can I not do this?" Babette shook her head.

"Not on the last dare! Come on!" The other maids dragged Lilly with them searching for Cogsworth.

When they finally found Cogsworth, he was sitting by the a fire reading a book, he wore glasses when he read, even though everyone knew he had superb eyesight, catching everything that went on in his presence. Cogsworth continued reading on oblivious of what was about to happen.

Lilly tried to sneak away, Babette and another maid held her from running away. Lilly was certain that all of the maids would be talking about this by the end of the night, with how much gossip got around between the servants.

"Before I do this, can I ask, Why Cogsworth?" Lilly whispered. Babette turned to her and brought her lips close to Lilly's era so no one else would hear, Camellia tilted her head near the two to listen in on the conversation, but Babette pushed her away.

"We forgot to say, you remember when Cogsworth was introducing you to himself?" Once again, Babette pushed Camellia away, as Lilly nodded, recalling Cogsworth mistaking her for another maid slacking off their job.

Babette continued, "Well, don't know if you noticed, but Cogsworth really seemed to like you, I saw his eye's go lovey-dovey almost when you turned away and saw us, that's what me and Camellia were laughing at." Lilly had defiantly not noticed that and wondered if it was true or not. 'I guess they also just want to see how well I am at flirting, possibly.' Lilly also thought. It was possible, being the new maid, other maids would see her as a threat toward any men they took to their liking, and would like to know how dangerously romantic she could be.

Babette pushed her to the doorway, "Go get him, girl." She winked and giggled. Lilly sighed and gulped. She fixed her hair and smoothed every wrinkle in her maids dress. 'I am going to regret this so much...' A voice inside her mind pointed out, that was a voice she usually ignored, her good little angel. She usually listened to her devil side, but only for jokes, flirts and other minor things. But right now, she felt more in the middle, 'this is only for a game...' she reminded herself. She stepped into the room as the other maids watched from the corner of the doorway. 'Here goes nothing... except my dignity...' She muttered under her breath.

Cogsworth turned a page, he though he heard footsteps and whispering, but he ignored it.

"Bonjour, monsieur Cogsworth." He nearly jumped twenty feet into the air when he heard a voice by him. He turned his head towards the voice, wide eyed. He sighed. It was only that new maid. Lilly... was it?

"Oh umm... hello?" he stuttered. He removed his glasses and placed them in a pocket on the left side of his dark orange jacket. On the right side the shine of a recently polished pocket watch that glowed gold. He kept his book open.

"Did I startle you?" The chocolate haired girl asked with her eye's half closed. Cogsworth noticed this very clearly.

"Umm... sort of..." He twitched as she sat on an arm the chair he was seated at, legs crossed and an arm supporting her on the chair back. She giggled.

"Well, I tend to do that..." She battered her eyelashes at him. He gulped. He very knew that she was flirting with him. He had been flirted with before, but as he recalled, that was years ago, he was a much younger man then.

"May I ask what you are reading?" She questioned shuffling slightly closer. Cogsworth felt his cheeks go red, not only at the fact of how close she had gotten to him, but the book was very embarrassing for what was happening.

"A...a... book?" He shrugged. Well that was idiotic, he thought, not even the name of the book. She giggled at how nervous he was.

"I meant what's the book called, silly." She chuckled. Cogsworth had never felt more embarrassed.

"Oh, -ahem- yes, of course, Ummm... 'A poet's romance'..." He wished he could had killed himself at that point, he never thought he would ever be in a situation where he was caught reading this book and at the same time, a woman would be flirting with him, shuffling closer and closer. She shuffled closer as he tried shuffling away, only to feel the other arm chair stop him. He grasped the arm of the chair as she sat extremely close to him.

"Oh, I've read that book once, a very touching love story, non?" She once again battered her eyelashes at him; he was forced to watch the way her dark eyelashes curled. He shivered the thought from his head.

"...Yes... a... very, ummm... good story. Uh... Pardon me mademoiselle, but what exactly do you want?" He asked, hoping something would happen to make her leave. But instead, she just giggled and looked him in the eye.

"To see you, silly. I don't think we... got to know each other enough on our first encounter, Que pensez-vous?" Cogsworth gave her a look of surprise and confusion.

"I beg your pardon?"

"I came to see you and..." Cogsworth cut her off.

"No, no, no, the last line... what did you say?" Cogsworth, though now living in France, had only ever picked up on a few useful French sentences and lines, and preferred to sustain his English side as much as possible. This was one unfortunate occasion where he didn't understand a simple line.

"Que pensez-vous? It means 'What do you think'." She restrained herself from giggling. Cogsworth noticed this.

"What's so funny?" He placed his book, now closed, on a nearby table. Lilly curled a piece of hair that had just fallen over her face.

"Oh, not much... I just thought about why you may have not known what that meant, that is all." Cogsworth gave her a sceptical look.

"Would it be too much to ask, what reason that may be?"

"Well, being head of household is a hard job, and requires a smart and handsome man, like yourself, to complete every task given without fail," Cogsworth turned scarlet, did she just call him smart AND handsome? He couldn't help but feel flattered as a small and proud smile spread on his face.

Lilly continued, not noticing Cogsworth's flattered smile.

", and even a man like you, monsieur Cogsworth, can make a mistake... but I bet you rarely do..." By this point Lilly noticed Babette and camellia where the only ones left at the doorway. She couldn't see their reactions as Cogsworth began to speak.

"Well, I do... Try to keep things in order..." He chuckled. Lilly looked back at her fellow maids, she rolled her eyes. The two hiding maids nearly burst into giggles.

"Hmmm... So I've heard..." Lilly muttered winking at her friends before turning back to Cogsworth.

"Monsieur, My I ask what time it is?" Lilly asked, deciding enough was enough. Cogsworth smiled widely, time was one of the things he was best at, with him being on time for everything.

"Certainly, madam." He took his golden watch from his pocket and examined the time quickly. "It is... eight O'clock, precisely." He smiled carefully placing the watch back into its rightful pocket. Too his surprise she jumped of the chair, and turned to him.

"In that case I must be on my way, starting my job fully tomorrow and I want to be up bright and early." Cogsworth like to hear that, for once an egger employee. Then a though struck Cogsworth.

"Do you know where the maid's quarters are, madam?" Lilly froze for a moment, but immediately calmed when she realised Babette and Camellia where also maids and knew where to go.

"Oui, monsieur. Why?" Cogsworth turned red.

"W-well I-I-I just wondered that's all..." he coughed. Lilly gave him a sceptical look before she shrugged turned towards the door.

"Well, I hope we meet again tomorrow, au revoir et bonne nuit, monsieur." She giggled winking at him before she left.

Once the young maid was out of sight, Cogsworth sighed, in relief and disappointment, as he lay back in the chair. He didn't understand, he had wanted her to leave, but at the same time, he almost... enjoyed her company. Cogsworth didn't want to think anymore of it, once again he took out his glasses and begun to read from his last spot.

Lilly sat on her bed and sighed. She looked around her room. It wasn't much, but at least she could bear the thought of living in it. She knew soon she would be setting up her canvas for painting, and making time pass by. But that would be after she had settled down and had arranged it to her liking. The only objects that had been in the room when she arrived were a wardrobe with a few spare maid clothes inside (as well as some cobwebs), the bed, with neatly folded, dark red sheets and a little table by it. Also not forgetting the window with the dusty red curtains but she didn't count that as an object.

A few flickers of moonlight shone through the gaps of the curtains lighting the room, though most light came from a small candle on the table by her desk. She looked at a picture on the desk a meaningful distance away from the candle. Lilly gingerly picked it up and observed it with a smile. A picture of a woman much alike Lilly smiled back at her on the picture. The only difference between her and the picture was, while Lilly had dark brown hair, the woman had dark blonde hair, and a few freckles dotted on her cheek. But she had the same dark blue eyes as Lilly.

Lilly smiled and placed the picture back where it had been. "I'll miss you, Kelly, big sister..." With that said Lilly blew out the candle and snuggled into her bed. Within the hour, she dozed off...

_Oh la la! _

_I wonder how this is going to end up! Please reviewed and don't be scared to point anything out... Everyone must learn from their mistakes. Until next time!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3_

Lilly carefully dusted a table in the castles library. When at home, if not painting or writing, she would be reading. She enjoyed how different books could almost connect to certain people and how the characters in them almost seemed real.

But she knew that there was work to do, and so continued dusting.

Was not the only maid in the library, thankfully, Camellia had volunteered to help her in cleaning the Library, but secretly, she just liked running down the long twirls of the stairs whenever possible or even just looking out for old books she had read as a child (not that she didn't still act like one...).

Lilly had become quite good friends with Camellia, and Babette of course, and she was glad to know that she had gained their trust, but she also knew she'd have to work harder to gain everyone else's trust.

"WEEEEEEEEEEE!" Camellia squealed gleefully, sliding down the banisters of the stairs. Lilly watched as the young maid flew of the end and bounced on her rear before rolling onto her back. Lilly gasped and ran over to her possibly hurt friend.

"Camellia, are you alright?" Lilly knelled down by the blonde haired girl. She blinked twice before saying,

"That... Was... so... FUN!" She immediately pounced up as the pink ribbon she had placed on her head for the day slipped down her face, she pushed it up not caring that her hair was now half tied up and half fallen down. Lilly sighed, 'at least she's not hurt...' she thought. Camellia ran over to Lilly and forced her up and began pulling her gently toward the stairs.

"Lilly! You HAVE to try it! Honestly! IT's SOOO fun!" Camellia pleaded. But Lilly shook her head and chuckled.

"I'm sorry, Camellia. I'd love to, honestly, but we both have chores to do." Camellia's bright smile dropped.

"Oh... Okay... you're right; we do have to work..." She sighed. Lilly looked at her. Camellia's eyes were always so sparkly when she was sad, and the way her lips quivered, you just could never say no to her. Lilly felt deep guilt in her chest. She hated seeing anyone she was close to sad... Then a thought struck her. She smiled.

"Hey, Camellia?" Camellia looked up. "You remember what tomorrow is, right?" Camellia's face loomed with colour once again as a large smile spread on her face.

"Christmas eve!" Lilly chuckled

"Indeed it is! I can tell you're excited!" Camellia nodded frantically.

"Uh Hu! So is chip!" Lilly smiled. Chip was the son of Mrs. Potts, head of the kitchen. Mrs. Potts was always cheerful and a delight to be with. She also had quite a good way at breaking up any arguments peacefully. Camellia and chip acted as east friends, both energetic and usually running around with Sultan, the castle dog who liked to cuddle under people's feet, like a footstool most would say.

"Glad to hear that." Lilly giggled. Just then, the library doors swung open. Lilly and Camellia turned in the direction of the doors.

"There you are!" Babette the maid huffed. She walked toward her two fellow maids. "You realise how long I've been looking for you two?" there was silence, Lilly and Camellia looked at each other.

"An hour?" Lilly shrugged. Babette sighed.

"Feels like MORE than that..." She mumbled. The three friends chuckled.

"Why were you looking for us, anyway?" Camellia asked. Babette's smile turned into a frown.

"Ugh... That... There's been an accident in the kitchen. From what I heard, Chip snuck in with Sultan and trashed it by accident while playing... Something like that..." Camellia chirped up worriedly.

"Are they alright?" She asked concerned. Babette shrugged.

"But I'm sure there fine, Camellia." Lilly chimed in, not wanting her friend to worry. Camellia nodded uncertainly.

"So anyway, I was sent for help on cleaning up the kitchen and well..." Babette shrugged. Lilly and Camellia nodded in understanding.

"Victoria is, unfortunately, also helping us... Not that she'll be much help..." Babette grumbled gloomily. Camellia's shoulders dropped and a look of disappointment washed over her face.

"Ohhhhhhhhh... Not that whinny-"

"Who's Victoria?" Lilly cut in. Babette sighed.

"Someone no one EVER wants to know..." Lilly didn't speak. From what she gathered, this Victoria was not a nice person.

"Well, Come on... Let's get this over and done with..." Babette mumbled walking out of the library. Lilly and Camellia followed close behind.

"Ewwww! Someone ELSE clean this up! It's all STICKY!" Victoria whined, pointing at a splatter of cake mix on the kitchen floor tiles. The other three sighed irritated, but none dared to say a word.

"Doesn't she ever stop whining, the little..." Lilly mumbled under her breath. Victoria had done nothing BUT whine, complain and make nasty remarks toward the other maids. She had brown eyes that always had a spiteful feel to them, long, wavy black hair that always hung down, and something that made most people felt uncomfortable around her, three long scars down her left arm, she never spoke of why she had them, and she even denied that they were even there.

"HEY! You! New girl!" Lilly turned to Victoria. "What's your name?" Lilly rolled her eyes. This was not the tenth time Victoria had asked.

"Lilly..." The first time she heard her name, Victoria laughed. Even now she still chuckled.

"Right, right... You mind cleaning this up, of course not, you're not THAT busy." Lilly growled in rage. Not THAT busy? She had more to do than that slacking off...

"No..."

That one word caused something to explode in the air, and everyone could feel it.

Camellia silently gasped and watched the scene unravel. Babette could sense hatred in the air immediately; When Victoria didn't like someone (Mostly everyone), she would work to make that person's life a misery, though most times she failed. She watched as Victoria stopped and slowly turned to Lilly.

"What...?" She growled threateningly. Lilly narrowed her eyes.

"You heard me, nice and clear, no."

Victoria turned to the brunette fully and took dangerous steps towards her.

"If you know what's good for you you'll..."

"NO! If you know what's good for YOU, You'll quit whining like a baby and start pulling your weight around instead of making us do it! I DO happen to be busy unlike YOU, me, Babette AND Camellia! All you've done is whine and whine and... Oh what else? WHINE! I'll tell you one thing, I'm SICK of it, we all are!" Lilly snapped, leaving Victoria gobsmacked. Babette didn't know what to do, and Camellia clapped for a moment, until Victoria shot her a glare that would kill if looks could. Camellia cowered slightly and shuffled away.

Victoria turned back to Lilly with the same deathly glare. "Listen here, Lil's... You'll do as I say, or else!"

Lilly crossed her arms, an expression rivalling Victoria's on her own face. "Or else what?" She growled.

Victoria pointed to the scars on her left arm, "You want to know how I got these scars? If you don't get cleaning, I'll give you a good 'demonstration'!" Lilly didn't reply. She got that message clearly.

Victoria smiled bitterly. "Good... Get back to work." As she turned away, Lilly narrowed her eyes as anger took over her entire body. Without thinking, she ran forward and shoved Victoria with enough force to send her tumbling into a bucket of water.

Lilly's eyes widened at what she had just done. She gasped and clasped her hands over her mouth. Babette and Camellia also gasped, right before Camellia sniggered. Babette also restrained herself from giggling. Victoria, now soaking wet, tried to get out of the bucket, only to slip and topple over.

Camellia couldn't contain herself, she burst out laughing, clutching her belly as rolled onto the floor. Babette also began to giggle. Lilly tried to hide her smile, but that was no use, as she sniggered.

Victoria pushed to bucket of and threw it across the room, the others too caught up in laughing to notice. She growled under her breath and glared at Lilly, hatred filled her eyes.

She leapt forward at Lilly.

Cogsworth sat in his office, writing notes for the Christmas ball coming up. He hadn't realised how fast it had come up, but he knew that most things were already taken care of, and only a few minor details needed to be taken care of.

He sighed and rubbed his eyes. He didn't sleep to well the night before, not after what had happened, with the new maid. He found himself thinking of her constantly, and it was very distracting. Every word she had said to him stuck in his head like glue. He let a goofy almost smile as he remembered her gorgeous eyes and beautiful flowing, chocolate hair. He shook his head violently and sighed agitated.

"What is wrong with me?" He muttered, as tried continuing his work.

Not longer than ten minutes later, there was a frantic knocking at the door.

"Yes?" was all Cogsworth could say. Camellia swung the door open and scurried in. Cogsworth shot up in shock at her. Her hair messed up, her pink ribbon hanging loosely on the left side of her blonde hair, and cake mix dripping of her right cheek. She breathed heavily.

"M-Miss. Golsen? What on earth is the matter?" She gasped slightly before answering.

"In the Kitchen... There's... a ... fight... between... Victoria... a..." She took a few deep breaths. "Between Victoria and Lilly!" She gasped. Cogsworth went into full alert when he heard Lilly's name. He stood up to his full height, though it wasn't that impressive.

"Lilly? The new maid?" he questioned, hoping, by any stroke of luck, it wasn't the one he was thinking of.

Camellia nodded, still catching her breath.

Cogsworth ran past her, "We'll then, I'd better break it up! Come on, miss. Golsen!" She moaned irritated before running after the head of the household.

"Why couldn't you and Babette break them up?" Cogsworth asked Camellia as they ran for the kitchen.

"We tried! They REALLY don't like each other." Camellia gasped.

Upon reaching the kitchen doors, Cogsworth and Camellia were greeted by the sound of shouting, metal clanging and occasionally, china shattering. Cogsworth saw Babette standing outside the doorway. She herself didn't look to good, her hair slightly messed, a few splodges of cake mix also dotted around her face. She let out a sigh of relief when Camellia and Cogsworth finally arrived.

"Thank goodness! They've really gotten into this..." She said slight concern filled her voice.

"How exactly did this happen?" Cogsworth asked, rather strictly.

Just then, a metal pan flew past Babette, missing her head by an inch as she ducked.

"You think you could ask that later? It's a long story." Cogsworth sighed and looked to the kitchen doors. The shouting, crashing and smashing made his head turn. He slowly opened the doors and entered.

Victoria had an arm Lilly's neck, as Lilly grabbed a chunk of Victoria's black hair and began to pull it. Victoria tightened her grip around Lilly's neck nearly chocking her. Both also shouted insults at each other, things only calmed when Cogsworth burst in.

"Miss. Richi! Miss. L'artiste! Stop this at once!" he bellowed. Victoria shot a glare at Lilly before letting her go, then shoving her over. Cogsworth, without thinking, caught Lilly moments before she hit the floor. He found himself accidentally staring into her sapphire like eyes.

He blinked twice.

She also blinked twice.

Cogsworth coughed and helped her stand up. "A-are you okay?" He asked shakily. She nodded slowly. Babette snickered at the situation the two were in. Cogsworth realised he still had his arms around her waist. He let her go, as she immediately walked over to Babette and Camellia.

Victoria growled as Cogsworth approached her. "What happened miss. Richi?" She glared at Lilly who glared back.

"Those three weren't working at all! I did everything! They just stood around talking and whining!" Lilly growled as Camellia placed a hand on her shoulder to calm her, and Babette stepped forward.

"Monsieur Cogsworth That is NOT what happened! Victoria was the one whining! She even threatened Lilly!" Victoria glared.

"Liar!" She screamed taking stomp toward Babette, but Cogsworth came between them.

"Ladies! Please! I'm not going to take sides on this if no one will tell the truth! Now I suggest you all go work elsewhere, and I'll find people suitable of cleaning up the kitchen. But I DON'T want to hear any more of this childish behaviour! Understood?"

"Yes, Monsieur Cogsworth..." The four maids mumbled before Cogsworth dismissed them.

Babette looked back at Cogsworth before moving her head near Lilly's ear.

"Hey Lilly, I just remembered, you haven't finished you're dare yet." She winked at Lilly who sighed.

"Please, Babette. Can I not do it some other time? After what's happened..." Babette pondered over it for a moment before giving in.

"Very well... On Christmas day, you have to flirt with him the entire day!" She giggled.

"Yea! Get a bit of mistletoe ready!" Camellia said jokingly, nudging Lilly playfully in the arm.

Lilly sighed and placed her head in her palm...

It was going to be a long Christmas...

_Please review! _

_Ohhhhhhhhh... Things are getting tenser between those two! I think it's CUTE! What do you think?_


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4_

Christmas came by very fast for Lilly L'artiste.

The past day had gone by in a snap, and now it was Christmas day. The day she had at first been so excited about, but that she now dreaded. Why? Because she had to complete that stupid dare.

She wished she had never agreed to do it, but she didn't want to disappoint her friends. She had a little way around it any way, stay as far away from Cogsworth as possible. She knew that would be the easiest thing to do. But, admittedly, she had been feeling strange the past few days, she didn't understand why, and she didn't want to, but something seemed to be sparking.

She sighed and decided not to think about it. She thought about what had been happening during that morning, Chip and Camellia were going haywire with excitement that Christmas was finally here, everyone else had been busy preparing for the ball that was to take place that night. She would see the master for the first time in her time being here. He didn't usually come out of his room, but when he did, Lilly was usually elsewhere. She herself had been going along her usual duties, dusting around the main halls, Camellia occasionally zooming past with Chip not far behind, chasing her. Lilly would just watch them run past and roll her eyes playfully. She hadn't seen Babette all morning, but she had the good idea that it wouldn't be long before she would run into her somehow.

She also hadn't seen Victoria since the other day. She growled under her breath at the mere thought of what had happened yesterday. How dare she be whiny, fussy and so irritating, and blame it all on her, Babette and Camellia. Sure they complained from time to time, but not as much HER anyway.

Just then, someone smacked into her, sending her and the other person toppling over.

"Ohhh..." Lilly moaned, rubbing her head. She looked over at who had run into her. Camellia.

'How did I not guess?' Lilly though to herself. Not far behind came Chip, wearing a smart blue jacket and his blonde hair neatly combed.

"Are you okay Camellia?" He asked her. She shook her head before nodding and jumping to her feet.

"Yup! I'm fine, sorry about that Lilly..." She said sheepishly, holding out her hand to Lilly.

Lilly took her hand and Camellia pulled her up, "its fine Camellia. Aren't you two tired yet?"

The two shook their heads and in unison, replied, "Nope!" Lilly rolled her eyes and chuckled.

"Save some energy for the ball tonight... You'll be falling asleep before it's even started!" Lilly giggled jokingly.

"Mama said I can't stay up to late, I never get to stay up late, not until I'm older anyway, I REALLY wish I was older..." He sighed. Camellia chuckled.

"You'll wish you were younger once you are older." She grinned at Lilly who also chuckled. Chip looked at them confused.

"How come?" he asked as Camellia sighed.

"You'll find out soon enough." Camellia replied walking off as chip followed, still asking her what she had meant.

'Yep' She thought, 'Today is going to be a loooong day...' she then continued her job dusting.

That afternoon...

Cogsworth stood by the side of the ball room watching everyone.

He spied Babette and Camellia by the banquet table making sure everything was still in place. He couldn't help but think that Lilly wouldn't be too far away. He realised he was thinking of her AGAIN, he shook his head.

Yesterday had been entirely embarrassing for him, catching her from falling and finding himself strangely enchanted by her beauty.

He then saw her.

Out of the blue, she approached Babette and Camellia and almost immediately they were all chatting away.

Why was he feeling this way towards her? He barely knew her, but she seemed to take quite a big interest in him, surprisingly. He was very tempted to go over and greet her. But what would he say? Asking her to dance would be embarrassing and would give out unwanted attention, especially if Lumiere saw.

"Bonjour, Cogsworth..." A familiar giggle came ringing to his ears. He turned to the owner of the voice, Lilly L'artiste. How she got over without him noticing was beyond him, but he almost felt glad to see her.

She giggled and battered her eyelashes at him. He couldn't help but smile. "Good evening, Miss. L'artiste."

She rolled her eyes and giggled, "Please, call me Lilly." She smiled. He felt his cheeks go slightly red.

"Right, Lilly..." He looked away. She looked around the ball room.

"Do you know when the master will arrive?" She asked turning to him. Did he just slump after hearing that? It wasn't like him at all...

"Soon... I should think... I hope he's happy with his presents this year... unlike last year..." Lilly looked at him questioningly.

"What happened last year?" Cogsworth sighed.

"Well... Let's just say that we couldn't make him happy for the rest of the week..." He muttered.

"Oh..." Lilly looked away. Cogsworth's eyes once again locked themselves on her gleaming face. He looked away when she looked up at him.

"What is the master like?" She asked. He hesitated for a moment.

"Well... He..."

Just then, the entrance doors swung open, there stood an thirteen year old boy, with sandy coloured hair and blue eyes. More to Lilly's surprise, he wore a cape and a crown, which only just fit him. He stomped over to the small throne and leapt onto it. Everyone was silent as he did so. No more than a second later, he yelled,

"BRING ME MY PREASENTS!" Cogsworth leaned over to Lilly.

"He's like that..." He muttered.

"All the time?"

Cogsworth nodded in response. Lilly said nothing more and watched as Lumiere kneeled in front of the young prince, as he held a rectangular shaped present.

"Master, please accept this gift as a token of our appreciation for you and..." The young price swiped the present from Lumiere's hands.

"Just give it to me!" He growled impatiently. He ripped the paper off to reveal the gift. He face dropped.

"A Story book? You call this a present?" Everyone cowered as his voice became louder.

Just then, there was a knocking at the castle door. The prince rose from his throne to his full height.

"Who DARES disturb MY Christmas?" He began to stomp towards the hall doorway. Lumiere stepped in.

"Umm, Master? Maybe someone else should answer the door...?" he barely finished before the child pushed him aside roughly.

"I can do it MYSELF!" He bellowed, stomping out the doorway. When he left, everyone began whispering and talking. Lumiere walked back into the crowd.

Cogsworth looked back at Lilly who was looking up, in worry and embarrassment. He followed her eye line and immediately regretted it, for above their heads hung a piece of mistletoe. He turned scarlet and looked at her.

She looked back at him and blushed slightly. A small, yet nervous smile spread on her face. To Cogsworth's surprise, she leaned up and their lip's locked.

He was at first shocked by this sudden move. But then, something began to overtake his mind.

Love.

He was certain of it. He closed his eyes as he placed an arm around her hip and one around the back of her neck, pulling her closer towards him, kissing her back.

Lilly blushed hard. She felt her cheeks burn like fire as Cogsworth pulled her body closer to his. She had expected a much opposite reaction from him. But she couldn't help but enjoy the taste of his lips against her own.

The world around the two became oblivious as they entered their own. Babette and Camellia watched open mouthed. They had defiantly NOT expected Lilly to go to such dramatic measures for a game.

Unless...

"Do you think...?" Camellia asked Babette not taking her eyes off the couple.

"Well... It looks that way..." Babette smiled, both deviously and kindly.

Lilly and Cogsworth parted. They looked at each other, at first with embarrassment, but then Lilly's smile caused Cogsworth to smile back. He continued to hug her as she blushed and giggled.

Unfortunately, for Cogsworth, someone else had been watching.

"Ahem!" Lumiere coughed loudly standing not far from the two.

Cogsworth went pale. He immediately released Lilly and spun around to the slightly taller man.

"Um... Lumiere! Hello?" Cogsworth greeted shakily. Lumiere smiled deviously.

"Bonjour, Mon ami, I do hope I'm not 'interrupting' anything..."

'What do you think?' Cogsworth thought. "No, nothing at all..."

"Lilly! Hey, Lilly! Come over here quickly!" Cogsworth turned to see Camellia waving at Lilly to come over to her and Babette. Lilly nodded and turned to Cogsworth and Lumiere.

"Au revoir, Lumiere. Au revoir, Cogsworth." She began to walk away. Cogsworth was very tempted to stop her, but Lumiere brought him into another conversation or everyone else's case, another argument.

"Admit it! You LOVE him!"

"No I don't! W-we were standing under Mistletoe!"

Camellia watched Lilly and Babette argue. What they were arguing about was very clear. She sighed. All she could do was watch. She turned to where the master had left. From the hall way she thought she saw a bright light. She quickly ran over to the hall door and peeked around the corner.

She gasped after seeing the prince scowl at what looked like an old beggar woman holding a rose. From the bitter snow and cold from outside, Camellia guessed she had come in desperate search of shelter. She was shocked at their master's response.

He scoffed "I don't need a rose! Go away you wretched old hag!" With that he slammed the doors shut.

A sudden, purple flash of light suddenly enlightened the hall; Camellia ducked more behind the door frame and watched in shock as a beautiful enchantress floated within the blinding light, with long, flowing blonde hair, white glowing eyes and a long white robe which flowed in a wavy pattern. She held a bright rose near the middle of her chest.

"You have been deceived by your own cruel heart," she told the boy, who cowered in fear. He got to his knees.

"Please! I-I didn't know... and ... and... I- I'm sorry!" He begged. The enchantress lowered her head and shook it slowly.

"It is too late... I have seen there is no love in your dark clouded heart..." Camellia gasped at what the enchantress said next, "...A curse shall be placed on you... and all who serve you in this castle..."

Camellia watched as a mystical cloud began to swarm around the young prince. She felt something spin around her. A small cloud of pink mist began to consume her as it did to her master. She was just able to hear what the enchantress had to say next. "Until you have found someone to love you as you are, you shall forever remain... A beast" A burst of energy flowed through the castle, and Camellia watched as everyone in ball room began to change, before she herself, fell to the floor with a bounce and a squeak.

The room filled with purple like mist that seemed to swirl around everyone. Lilly felt a strong pain inside her, as though she were shrinking, slowly and painfully. It was as though her organs were filling with wood. Everything suddenly became extremely larger, she felt herself falling.

She blacked out.


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 4_

_(__Warning!__ I think this is where it starts getting more T... so don't say I didn't warn you... Apart from that, please leave a comment or review.)_

"Lilly...?" a voice asked concerned.

Lilly finally began to feel again.

She began to think again.

But something felt horribly wrong. Her legs were numb. Her arms didn't feel as numb, but they felt so... thin.

Her eyes flickered.

"Oh, thank goodness! Lilly? Are you alright?" Lilly recognised the voice immediately.

She opened her eyes more, though her vision blurred, she could see a figure leaning over her, and the strange feel of metal around her hips and back.

As her vision cleared, Lilly gasped. "Cogsworth! You're... You're a..."

"Clock... I know..."He finished for her with a sigh. That was very true, in actual fact he was a clock.

"...and you... My dear... have turned into a..." He hesitated to say it. She frowned.

"What...?" She asked him. He sighed.

"A paintbrush..." he mumbled, clear enough for her to hear. Her blue eyes widened.

"W-Wha...? A Paintbrush?" Cogsworth waddled back releasing her. She nearly fell. Looking down, she realised she had no legs and two pink ribbon strings tied around her upper, now wooden, body, that replaced her arms. She felt her head. Her brown hair replaced with spiked bristles and small bump replacing her nose.

She didn't breath. She couldn't breathe. She had no lungs. Her insides filled with nothing but wood.

She looked down and wanted to cry so badly. But she didn't, it was like she had forgotten how to. She just stared at the floor with pain, worry and shock.

Cogsworth gulped at how scared she looked. He waddled forward and placed his gold, metal handles on her 'shoulders'.

"Lilly, I know this is shocking, but I promise you... Everything will be fine..." He had barley finished before she snapped her head up at him and shoved herself away from him, nearly falling over in doing so.

"Fine? Everything will be fine! We've been transformed into inanimate objects and you're saying everything will be fine?" Cogsworth was taken aback by her sudden outburst. He sighed.

"Well... Uhhh..." Cogsworth didn't know what to say, he desperately didn't want to worry her.

She turned and hopped away quickly before Cogsworth could stop her. He sighed sadly, and decided she needed time to adjust.

"Monsieur, Cogsworth?" A familiar French accented voice greeted hesitatingly. Cogsworth turned to Lumiere, but not the one he knew.

"Lumiere? You're a candle!" he gasped.

"Figure it out yourself, Sherlock?" Lumiere grumbled sarcastically. Cogsworth shot him a glare.

"Now, now boy's, fighting won't solve anything." The two turned to a teapot that they recognised well.

Mrs. Potts. Not far behind her, a small teacup bounced towards her, who the clock and candelabra recognised as chip.

"Mrs. Potts... Do you know what has happened?" Lumiere asked. Cogsworth turned to where Lilly had run, still listening to what his friends were saying.

"How or why this has happened is unknown to me... but someone must know something..." Lumiere nodded, and then noticed the distracted clock.

"Cogsworth?" Cogsworth snapped around still worried.

"Uh, yes?" he replied hesitatingly.

"Nothing, you were just staring off into space."

Cogsworth grumbled slightly as the three then continued their talk.

Lilly sat (as best she could) on her, now giant like, bed, sniffing softly. She looked back down at her ribbon arms and wrapped herself in them for comfort. She had been in her room for over three hours now. On her hurry, she saw many other maids had been transformed into feather dusters. She wondered why she was a paintbrush if she herself had been a maid.

She looked around her landscape sized room. Her gaze caught on a canvas with a half finished painting of a bunch of lilies, her favourite flowers. She had started that painting only a day after she had arrived.

She smiled slightly. She then heard faint footsteps and a strange tick-tocking noise. She looked in the direction of her door as the noises got closer, soon the footsteps stopped as the ticking continued. There was a small knock of metal against wood at her door.

"Lilly, are you in there?" Cogsworth faint voice came from the other side of the door. Lilly didn't reply.

She sadly turned away from the door as it opened and Cogsworth peeked around the door. He sighed relived seeing her on bed. He waddled in and closed the door behind him.

Lilly didn't move. Cogsworth began to worry. He waddled slowly over to the giant bed and jumped, gripping onto the duvet. With effort, he finally crawled onto the bed and then faced himself with the task of keeping his balance. Sometimes hopping, sometimes waddling, he made his way over to the paintbrush and sat by her. She didn't say anything; instead she just looked to the floor sadly.

Cogsworth looked at her, though no blood ran through him, he felt his cheeks burn as though he were blushing. She still kept her beauty, even as a paintbrush. The top of her bristles a deep, chocolate brown, her deep blue eyes and her wooden body structure seemed to curve in an almost hour glass figure.

He shuffled, as best he could, over to her. He coughed. "Lilly, are you feeling alright?" Cogsworth wanted to shoot himself, 'Of course she's not feeling alright you dimwit!' a voice inside him yelled. He gulped, ready to expect another outburst from her.

To his relief, she just smiled softly and looked at him with her sparkling blue eyes; he nearly melted on the spot. "I'm fine, Cogsworth... It's just what's happened has been so... sudden..." Lilly sighed sadly as her face turned away from his. He nearly choked. He hated seeing her sad. 'Well do something! Comfort her!' The voice inside him echoed.

He hesitated, then put him metallic arm round her 'shoulder' to comfort her. She once again looked into his green eyes. He slimed softly at her staring lovingly into her sapphire eyes. She suddenly threw herself into his arms as he hugged her tighter. Her head rested just under his, near his glass chest were inside; his golden pendulum began to race faster along with his tick-tocking heart beat. She found the sound of his clock heartbeat and feel of his metal arms around her strangely comforting.

They shared this romantic moment for a while before Lilly pulled away, still held in firm and gentle grip by Cogsworth. Their heads pressed together for a moment before Lilly moved her lips closer to his. Cogsworth got the message quick and pressed his lips tightly against her.

The two cuddled into each other's arms as the kiss became more and more passionate. Cogsworth had never felt so much more in love than he did now. He ran his metallic hand through her 'hair' and stroked her back. One of his stubby feet wrapped, as best it could, around her as she almost tied her ribbon arms around his neck. He smiled thinking a positive thought for his new form. Neither one of them had lungs, meaning that their kiss could last as long as they wanted it to.

Lilly giggled as she felt Cogsworth lean forward more, keeping her in a warm and loving embrace. The feel of her pillow slowly began to welcome her wooden back as Cogsworth continued to taste her lips. She felt herself press into the pillow as Cogsworth's wooden body leaned over her own. Lilly felt her cheeks burn as the two parted from their long kiss and stared into each other's eyes. Lilly battered her eyelashes at him as he blinked twice and smiled. He looked down at her, enchanted by her beauty. He carefully ran a hand through her hand and held her as though she were made of glass. She smiled and placed a ribbon hand on his glass chest and gently, ran the point down it. Cogsworth placed his head upon hers and nuzzled her.

"Lilly?" He breathed. She shuffled under his body.

"Hm?" Cogsworth seemed to puff out his chest slightly.

"I... I love you..." Lilly seemed to gasp happily as she tightly wrapped her 'arms' around his neck.

"Oh, Cogsie... I... love you too!"

Once again, the two were lost in their own, passionate world for the rest of that night.


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter 5_

Cogsworth opened his eyes slowly and was greeted by the morning sun's rays, looming through the gaps of the curtains.

He yawned.

He looked down at Lilly, tucked under his chin and cuddled into his arms, still sleeping peacefully. He smiled and nuzzled her gently, being sure not to wake her up. She smiled in her sleep. He looked down at her as her eyes flickered open. She looked up at him and smiled warmly.

"Good morning, Cogsie." She giggled. Cogsworth smiled.

"Good morning, my dear... Did you sleep well?" He cuddled her closer. She smiled deviously at him.

"I barely got any sleep because of you..." She giggled jokingly. Cogsworth saw two ways of thinking about that, either she was implying that he had been snoring, or...

But, looking into her flirty eyes, he knew exactly what she meant.

"You weren't so bad yourself, my dear..." He chuckled raising an eyebrow at her and reflecting her devious smile. She felt herself blush before looking at him.

"Not so bad? May I ask what your implying there, mousier Cogsworth?" Cogsworth chuckled and raised his wooden body off hers.

"Oh, nothing, nothing... Well... we had better get up; I think we may have slept in." He chuckled sliding of her and helping her up. Lilly swept back her slightly messy hair and jumped of the bed after Cogsworth.

She sighed. She knew that from then on, they would be together forever.

And they were...

But that wasn't the end of the love story of our favourite clock and paintbrush... oh no...

10 years after the enchantment, everyone still remained as the objects they had become on that cold Christmas night. But everyone had started to adapt to their new forms.

Everyone had also figured out they had come to be the way they were, Their master, now a beast, told his story, but before that, Camellia had blurted out what she saw to some maids.

Camellia had been transformed into a small ragdoll, suiting the personality of a child. Babette and other maids had become feather dusters, excluding Camellia, Lilly and Victoria, who had become a chair. Now she could laze around all she wanted to.

The relationship between Lilly and Cogsworth became very clear to everyone around the castle. People even began to notice how they changed when around each other. Cogsworth would be very uptight and strict when Lilly wasn't around, but as soon as he greeted her, he'd be so relaxed and quite cheerful. When Lilly wasn't around Cogsworth, she would be quiet and just get on with life, and then when Cogsworth entered, she'd be very flirty and sarcastic with him.

Many people thought the two were a very cute couple, but some men were jealous that Cogsworth had gotten a girl like Lilly. Some maids questioned Lilly on her choice, she would usually just reply, "Because he's different to the other guy's I used to court..."

The couple themselves had made their relationship a little war later during it. Cogsworth had always been a man of taking charge and keeping things under his power in his control, But Lilly, as he found, was a quite rebellious and liked to be in charge herself, So the two would secretly be fighting over who was in charge of their relationship. But still, they still loved each other, no matter what.

"It was on the night that girl came to the castle... Things started to tense between us"

Lilly thought, watching the rain beat against the window. "Searching for her farther, swapping places with him, she should have left when she could..." Lighting crackled outside as Lilly cuddled herself in her pink, ribbon arms. She thought back to what happened.

She, Cogsworth, Mrs. Potts and a few other servants stood in the kitchen talking.

Mrs. Potts had just put Chip into the cupboard to sleep, when the chef, who had become an oven, began complaining, "I work and slay all day long, and for WHAT?" Lilly knew how he felt; she had been helping Cogsworth get things in place, for the dinner that had been planned for their master and the prisoner girl, Belle, but after all the preparation, she refused to have dinner with him.

Mrs. Potts hopped onto the table not far from him as he continued. "A masterpiece gone to waste!" he slammed the lid of a pan down.

"Oh, stop your complaining it's been a long night for all of us." Mrs. Potts pointed out. Cogsworth coughed.

"Well if you ask me, she was just being fussy!" He said throwing a cloth into a cupboard before continuing, "After all, he did say please."

"But if the master doesn't learn to control that temper, he'll never break the..." Mrs. Potts was cut off when a young brunette woman wearing a blue dress walked in. Lilly watched as Cogsworth spun towards her and smiled widely.

"Splendid to see you out and about, mademoiselle..." he fixed his little 'wig' and bowed slightly as Belle kneeled next to him. "I am Cogsworth, head of the household." He held out his hand to her. Lilly watched jealously, but sighed in relief as Lumiere hoped in quickly and shoved in front of Cogsworth, taking belle's hand. Cogsworth grumbled.

"This is Lumiere..." He introduced half-heartedly.

"Enchanté, Chérie..." He raised his eyebrows quickly and kissed her hand. Cogsworth pushed in front of Lumiere.

"-Ahem- If there is anything we can do to make Mademoiselle's stay more comfortable..." Lumiere, at that point, brunt Cogsworth's metal hand. Cogsworth yelped.

"I am a little hungry..." Belle confessed.

"You are? Hear that? She's hungry!" Mrs. Potts confirmed as the kitchen sprung to life. Cogsworth panicked, he knew very well the master didn't want Belle eating without him.

"Remember what the master said!" Said through his teeth, but no one really paid attention.

"Oh, phish posh! I'm not about to let the poor child go hungry!" Mrs. Pott's said.

"But, the master would have us out of here if he finds out!" Lilly backed up Cogsworth hopping next to him.

"Thank you, dear." Cogsworth sighed, knowing she would see the dangers.

"So you two wouldn't mind if she starves to death?" Lumiere crossed his gold metal arms.

Cogsworth sighed and gave in. "Alright, fine! Glass of water, crust of bread and then..." But Lumiere cut him off when he hopped next to Cogsworth and said,

"Cogsworth! I am surprised at you! She's not a prisoner, she's our guest! We must make her feel welcome here." Lumiere led belle toward the dining hall, "Right this way, Mademoiselle!"

Cogsworth groaned. "Well... Keep it down! If the master finds out about this, it will be our necks!" He waddled over towards the door to the dining hall that Lumiere held open for Belle as she entered.

"Of course, of course! But what is diner without a little... Music!" The door slammed on Cogsworth as he was sent flying into a baked pie. Lilly hopped onto the table as he burst out the pie, spluttering.

"Music?" He repeated, panicked. He climbed out as Lilly hopped over to him, "I have to stop him!" Cogsworth muttered, jumping from the table. Lilly tried to stop him.

"But Cogsie..." He didn't listen.

"Not now, dear..." He said running into the dining room. Lilly sighed, irritated, and jumped off the table and slowly into the dining room where Lumiere had already started his song. She sat at the side of the hall as the servants performed for Belle.

By the end, even Cogsworth was dancing. But that was short lived as he was shoved out the way by Lumiere, sending Cogsworth falling flat on his face. Lilly quickly hopped from the wall to the table, and jumped up next to Cogsworth who, once up, immediately went over to Lumiere and belle. Lilly growled under her breath.

"Bravo! That was wonderful!" Belle exclaimed. Cogsworth chuckled and bowed.

"Why thank you, thank you, Mademoiselle. Good show wasn't it?" He said rather proudly, adjusting his pendulum in his glass chest, "Yes, Everyone!" He then yawned and looked down on his own clock face and said, "Oh, my goodness, look at the time! Now it's off to bed! Off to bed..." He urged, but the girl simply giggled.

"Oh I couldn't possibly go to bed now! It's my first time in an enchanted castle!" Cogsworth chuckled nervously.

"Enchanted! Ha ha... Who said anything about the castle being enchanted?" Cogsworth chuckled as a small fork scurried past. He quickly snapped towards Lumiere, "It was YOU wasn't it?" He growled as the two began to fight. Lilly hopped over slowly.

"I think she figured it out for herself." Lilly said as the two stopped fighting and collapsed. Belle stood up.

"I'd like to look around, if that's alright?" She asked, Lumiere jumped up eagerly,

"Oh, would you like a tour?" Cogsworth pushed in.

"Wait a second, wait! I'm not sure that's such a good idea..." He leaned toward Lumiere and muttered, "We can't let her go, poking around in certain places if you know what I mean..." Lilly watched as Belle leaned toward Cogsworth.

"Then perhaps you could take me... I'm sure you know everything there is too known about the castle..." Lilly felt complete rage bubble inside her. It got worse when she saw Cogsworth's reaction.

He chuckled, "Oh well... actually... I Uhhh... Yes! I do..." He rested his cheek on his metal hand and looked at her. At that point, Lilly hopped off the table and was gone within seconds.

She continued to stare out the window at the horrendous weather. She didn't care if they ever became human again, she hated that girl too much too care. "Just because she has rosy cheeks... and a beating heart..." She muttered jealously. She then sighed sadly. She had thought Cogsworth would have, by now, noticed her disappearance and gone off to find her, like he had the night they turned in objects.

She smiled, recalling that night, ten years ago now... She thought they would be together forever. She heard the faint padding of footsteps approach her; she turned to see a small ragdoll with curly blonde hair, and cute maids dress. She smiled. "Hello, Camellia..." Camellia jumped onto the window ledge which Lilly sat on.

"Hey, Lilly! How are you?" At the moment, Lilly didn't want to talk about what was happening, so she faked a smile.

"I'm perfectly fine, Camellia, but I was just about to go to bed..." Camellia nodded understandingly.

"Oh... well... okay... Goodnight!"

"Au revoir, Camellia..." Lilly replied hopping off the ledge and hopped out of the room.

She was a hall away from her room, when she heard a familiar tick-tocking not far behind her. As she turned around, Cogsworth grabbed her wooden waist and spun her around before hugging her tightly. She didn't hug him back, but he didn't seem to notice, he was too happy.

"There you are! I've been looking all over for you, Lilly L'artiste!" He continued to hug her. She didn't reply. He kept his arms around her and looked her in the eyes. "I have great news! I have the feeling we'll be human again soon!"

"Oh, really? How come?" Lilly replied with sarcasm, which Cogsworth didn't notice. He just smiled.

"Well, the master just saved Belle from a pack of wolves, and they're starting to be friends!" Lilly gave him a plain look.

"That's all?" She muttered. Cogsworth smile dropped as he noticed her expression.

"Well... Yes...Aren't you excited, dear?" He asked. She forced herself out of his arms.

"After what has been going on, how can I be?" Cogsworth was taken aback by this.

"W-What...?"

"Ever since that girl came here, you've completely forgotten about me! It took you enough time to realise I wasn't around!"

Cogsworth narrowed his eyes slightly. "Now hold on there! I didn't forget about you at all! I was worried sick about you!"

Lilly scoffed sarcastically, "What... After you realised I wasn't around? THAT shows you didn't forget about me..."

Cogsworth sighed. "Lilly... Please... Don't let this spoil our relationship... Okay, I admit, I got distracted about Belle coming to the castle, but I swear, I don't feel anything for any other woman but you!"

Lilly's anger washed down as she looked into Cogsworth's eyes.

"You mean it?" She asked. He nodded and embraced her tightly.

"With all my love, darling... and if you want, I'll make it up too you... tomorrow, you and I can have the evening to ourselves in the gardens for the evening, what do you say?" Lilly smiled.

"I'd love to..." Cogsworth smiled as they two shared a long, passionate kiss. Cogsworth tightened his grip around her wooden waist as his tongue tasted around her flesh, savouring the sweet taste, much resembling honey.

After at least ten minutes, the two parted. Lilly smiled as Cogsworth raised an eyebrow and smiled deviously.

"You know, my room is only a few doors away... I'd be more than happy if you would like join me~" Lilly giggled and felt her cheeks go red.

"Oh monsieur~ I'd be delighted..." She replied in a smooth, flirty voice. "Although..." She continued. Cogsworth gave her a look of confusion.

"What is it?"

She looked at him and smiled deviously. "MY room isn't too far away..."

"Oh no, you don't!" Cogsworth leapt at her playfully, she dogged him and hopped towards her room. He scrambled up and ran (or waddled) as fast as possible after her, easily catching up to her.

He tackled her as the two tumbled to the floor. Cogsworth pinned her down as she giggled before he swept her up in his metal arms. "Well then my, dear... Shall we?" He winked at her and chuckled.

Lilly wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled. "Lead the way, Monsieur..." She giggled as Cogsworth carried her to his room.

The night air filled with love and lust between the two for the whole night...


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter 6_

Cogsworth sighed.

So much had been happening the past days, Belle and the master were very close, and were going to have dinner together tonight.

The entire day he had been giving orders, keeping things in order and most of all, making time for Lilly. Now that they so close to becoming human, Cogsworth thought it would be the perfect time to propose to her. He didn't want to lose her now and they had been together for over ten years.

For the entire day, he had been thinking of what say, when to say it and where to say it. He would tolerate nothing less that perfection for his fiancé and wanted her to be happy. He opened his glass chest and behind one of his cogs, he pulled a golden ring with a small Lily carved on the top of it.

He smiled. "Oh, Lilly... I hope you say yes..."

"Well it's unlikely she'll say no to you, Mon ami..."

Cogsworth jumped, hid the ring in his cogs, and swung around to Lumiere. He then quickly closed his glass chest. "L-Lumiere? How much did you hear?" He questioned.

"Enough..." Lumiere smiled deviously. "I must say Mon ami... It's about time you asked her."

Cogsworth sighed. "I know. I feel like I should have asked her sooner..."

"When are you going to ask her?" Lumiere asked. Cogsworth shrugged.

"I'm not sure, defiantly today, maybe during the evening." Lumiere nodded.

"Well, don't worry about her answer, she'll defiantly say yes..." Lumiere confirmed confidently.

Cogsworth sighed. "I hope so..."

Later that evening, Lilly watched the master and Belle dancing.

She watched from the doorway as the two exited onto the small, stone patio. Chip jumped down from the cart Mrs. Potts sat on and hopped toward the kitchen. Lumiere still sat on the piano, making Lilly wonder where Cogsworth had gone.

She then heard it, that familiar tick-tocking heartbeat that she had grown to love so dearly. She turned around to Cogsworth standing not far behind her.

She smiled. "Hi, Cogsie..." He coughed and took her ribbon hands in his.

"Umm, Lilly... There's something important I need to discuss with you..." She tilted her head at him.

"Oh? What is it?" He led out into the hallway and looked around.

Lilly silently gasped as got down as best he could on one, stubby leg and from his glass chest, pulled out a golden ring with a small lily masterfully carved on it.

"Lilly L'artiste, will you marry..."

"Yes!" She squealed and leapt into his arms. "Yes, yes, a million times yes, Cogsworth!" She felt a warm tear tickle down her cheek, as Cogsworth embraced her. She looked into his eyes, as he looked into hers.

He delicately wiped her tear from her cheek and placed a hand on her cheek. The two then romantically kissed. It was only short kiss as Cogsworth pulled away and said, "Well, I had better go and see how it's going with the master and Belle..." Lilly giggled and nodded.

"Mind if I say anything to my friends about this..." Cogsworth smiled and nodded.

"Of course darling..." The shared a small kiss before parting.

Lilly hopped happily down the hallway. The first person she came across was Babette, happily sweeping one of the window ledges in the Library.

"Babette! Babette! Guess what! Cogsworth... he... he asked... and I said yes... and..." Babette jumped down from the shelf and glided over to Lilly, leaving a small trail of dust.

"Calm yourself, Lilly... What is it?" Lilly took a deep breath and sighed. She smiled widely, unable to contain herself.

"Cogsworth... just asked me... to marry him!" Babette gasped, in happiness and shock.

"Really?" Lilly nodded. She and Babette squealed happily. Lilly hugged Babette who couldn't hug her back, having no arms.

"Oh, Lilly. I'm so happy for you! Come, we must tell Camellia and the others!" Lilly nodded and followed Babette out the room.

Cogsworth climbed up the stairs. Exhausted upon reaching the top stair, but he wasn't going to let that spoil his mood now, not after how happy Lilly had made him. He approached his master's room, as Belle ran out, her yellow dress gliding as she ran. Cogsworth walked over to his master. Leaning over the balcony. By him, the enchanted rose floated inside a glass dome.

"Well, your highness, I must say everything is going just swimmingly! I knew you had it in you!" Cogsworth praised happily.

"I let her go..."

"Yes, yes, splend..." He stopped realising what his master had just said.

"You... What? H-How could you... do that!" he asked in complete disbelief.

"I had too..."

"But-but-but... Why!"

"Because... I love her..."

Cogsworth walked down the hallway, his hopes and dreams shattered.

How was he going to tell the others? He decided to tell everyone together.

He gathered up Mrs. Potts, Chip, Lumiere, Camellia and finally Babette and Lilly.

"HE DID WHAT!"

Cogsworth flinched at their response to the news.

"Yes... I'm afraid it's true..."

"She's going away..." Chip sighed sadly.

"But he was so close!" Lumiere added.

"This is worse than that time I spilt that bucket of water on Babette!" Camellia blurted out.

"That was you?" Babette shot a glare at Camellia, who cowered.

"Oh dear..."

Mrs. Potts immediately interrupted, "After all this time, he's finally learnt to love..."

Lumiere's flames brightened, "That's it then! That should break the spell!" Lilly shook her head, "But it's not enough, she has to love him in return..." She leaned her head on Cogsworth's metal shoulder as he finished her sentence.

"...and now it's too late..."

None of them noticed Camellia and chip sneak out of the room towards Belles room.

Not long later after Belle had left, Cogsworth, Lilly, Mrs. Potts and Lumiere sat in a dark, gloomy room talking. Cogsworth paced back and forward.

"I knew it!" He confirmed. "I knew it was foolish to get our hopes up..."

Lumiere nodded and crossed his arms, "Maybe it would have been better if he had never come at all!"

Lilly, who had been watching the rain thunder outside saw something she really didn't want to see.

A quite muscular man led a group of men towards the castle, an army of villagers carrying a cut down trees.

"Guys! Come quick!" She yelled.

"What is it sweetheart?" Cogsworth asked, as the first one to jump onto the shelf with her. Lumiere jumped up next.

"Mon Dieu! Invaders!" Lumiere gasped.

"Encroachers!" Cogsworth added placing an arm around Lilly.

"And they have the mirror!" Mrs. Potts confirmed.

Cogsworth looked at the crowd of invaders, then at Lilly. He stood authoritatively and said, "Warn the master! If it's a fight they want, we'll be ready for them! Who's with me?" The sound of the door closing made him turn around in shock. Only Lilly was in the room with him.

"Yea... They kind of already left..." Lilly chuckled sarcastically. Cogsworth gave her a glare, but then smiled. He looked around and the something caught his eye. He ran over to a shelf and jumped up, grabbing something and placing it around his shoulder and waist. Lilly saw in the shadows, he places a rather large hat on and grabbed a sharp object which shone in the dark.

Cogsworth jumped down by Lilly, and she restrained herself from giggling. Cogsworth wore a blue, velvet cloth around him like a commander, and on his head, he wore a big hat, much resembling Napoleon's. In his left hand he had a pair of scissors.

Lilly giggled, "Nice, You're short enough to be Napoleon defiantly, Cogsie." Cogsworth rolled his eyes.

"Lilly, I need you to stay here..." Cogsworth said. Lilly immediately stopped laughing and looked at him in disbelief.

"What? No way! If everyone else is fighting, I am going to help!" Lilly confirmed and began to hop towards the door. Cogsworth grabbed hold of her arm and pulled her back gently.

"Lilly, listen to me... It's not that I don't think you're not capable of helping, I just don't want you hurt, or worse..." Cogsworth trailed off. Lilly looked at him.

"Then how do you think I feel about you going into battle? Cogsie, please. I'll be fine... This battle's going to need everyone and I don't want to be the one not doing anything, Please..." She looked at him with big, pleading eyes, which sparkled and glowed. Cogsworth sighed. He didn't want her hurt, but he knew arguing wasn't going do any good.

He hesitated. "Oh... Alright! But don't do anything dangerous!" Cogsworth pleaded. Lilly smiled widely and hugged him before kissing him on the cheek. "Thank you, Honey!"

Cogsworth smiled and adjusted his hat, "Right! Let's go!" He said as they opened the door to enter the danger zone...


	8. Chapter 8

_Chapter 8_

(Sorry the last chapter numbers are a bit messed up... I think I got this one right though ;D Enjoy!)

Cogsworth jumped out of nowhere at the top of the stairs. He saw Lumiere back against the wall, a short man holding a bright flame near him. Cogsworth jumped onto the stair banister and swung his hat in the air. He slid down the banister and pierced the man the rear with the pair of scissors he held.

"Thank you, mon ami." Lumiere sighed as Cogsworth jumped from the banister. Lumiere saw what Cogsworth was wearing and began to snigger. Cogsworth shot him a glare and pointed behind Lumiere.

"Isn't that, Babette?" Lumiere turned and gasped. A man gotten hold of Babette and was plucking out her feathers. Lumiere rushed over and a burst of flame ignited the man's rear. The man dropped Babette as he went flying through the air. Lumiere simply reached out and caught Babette.

Lilly had grabbed a small knife and had been prodding people in the base of their feet, explaining why half the people were hopping around on one foot.

Out of nowhere, a giant hand suddenly swept Lilly up, the shocking force made her drop the knife, and the hand held her upside down in front of its owner.

"Well, well, well... what do we have here?" He smiled baring his yellow teeth. Lilly gagged.

"WHOA! The last time you cleaned your mouth was when?" She asked sarcastically. The man glared as she continued. "Also, for your information, I'm a paintbrush, and one you're going to regret picking on!" She glared threateningly. The man simply scoffed.

"Am I really? Well how exactly..."

"HEY! YOU!" a too familiar voice to Lilly hollered from behind the man. He turned around, no one was there.

"Down here!" The voice shouted. The man looked down at Cogsworth who glared and pointed the scissors at the man.

"You back away from my wife-to-be THIS INSTANT!" The man looked at the clock in confusion, and then at the paintbrush. He simply laughed.

"Or else what clock?" Cogsworth stabbed his scissors into the man's right foot. The man yelled in pain and threw Lilly into the air. Cogsworth gasped and waddled backwards. He leapt up and caught her in midair and landed with her cradled in his arms. She smiled and pressed her lips against his.

He smiled as they parted. "Are you alright Lilly, darling?" He sighed, placing her down.

"Now that I know you're okay, I'm fine." Lilly giggled.

They both turned back. The villagers were running, scrambling and crawling for the exit of the castle. When they were gone, everyone cheered. Cogsworth stood onto a window ledge and shouted,

"And STAY out!" Lumiere grabbed Cogsworth and kissed both of his cheeks. In disgust, Cogsworth waved Lumiere away. Suddenly, Belle burst through, one her horse, Phillip, Camellia and Chip ran in not far behind. Belle jumped off Phillip ran towards the stairs.

"Ma Cheri, What is wrong?" Lumiere asked her.

Belle turned to them all. "Gaston's about to kill beast, I have to stop him!" Everyone gasped as Belle ran as fast as possible up the stairs towards the West wing.

Lilly turned to Cogsworth. "What are we going to do?" Cogsworth jumped down the ledge and onto the floor. "Come on!" He called to his companions. Lilly, Lumiere and Mrs. Potts followed him up the stairs.

Try and imagine there horror of when they reached the West wing to find their master lying wounded on the patio, with Belle by his side.

The beast opened his eyes weakly. "Belle, you came back..."

"Of course I did..."

"I... guess it's too late though..." He sighed weakly, she gasped.

"Don't say that, were together now..." He placed a paw upon her cheek.

"At least I got to see you... one last time..." His paw went cold, as it slipped from her hand and he lay their motionless.

"No..." Belle breathed in disbelief. She began into his motionless chest. "Please don't die..."

"...I love you..."

The four enchanted objects watched as the last petal fell from the rose.

"It's too late..." Lilly breathed silently. She felt a tear fall down her cheek as Cogsworth embraced her comfortingly. She cried into his glass chest.

It was over...

Suddenly, bright pink wind, swept around the beast. Belle shuffled back as his body began to rise into the air. Lumiere, Cogsworth, Lilly and Mrs. Potts watched in surprise. A magical cloud spun around the body, engulfing it. When the mist cleared, the body of the beast had been replaced by man looking around the age of twenty-one. He slowly stood up and looked at each of his hands, as though to check they were his. He then turned to Belle who watched him in surprise,

"Belle, it's me!" He gasped taking a hold of her hand. She gave him a sceptical look, and moved a piece of his sand coloured hair to look into his blue eyes. She gasped,

"It is you!" She gasped happily, the two then kissed passionately. A giant burst of energy bloomed in the dark sky, clearing the clouds and revealing the sun. A shower of magic energy washed over the castle transforming it from dark and gloomy to bright.

Lumiere, Cogsworth and Mrs. Potts hopped out onto the patio by their master. Lumiere spiralled within a cloud of energy, with seconds, he was a human again. His master placed a hand upon Lumiere's shoulder, "Lumiere..."

One the other side of the young prince, a chubby man appeared, "Cogsworth!" The young prince hugged him. Mrs. Potts then also transformed, her hat falling over her face.

The prince lifted it for her, "Mrs. Potts! Look at us!" He embraced them all as Lilly felt a spiral of energy around herself. She felt dizzy, everything seemed so small now. She looked down, her feet and hands were back, to her joy. Her long chocolate hair tied in a pink ribbon and she wore her maids dress.

She gasped happily as Cogsworth spun her lightly and embraced her lovingly.

"Mama! Mama!" Chips voice echoed, as the young teapot came riding on the footstools back with Camellia, now her human self, running not far behind. Thankfully Sultan, the footstool, transformed back into a dog as Chip turned back into a child. Mrs. Potts picked her son up for the first time in ten years and hugged him.

"It's a miracle!" Lumiere said as the prince spun Belle.

Cogsworth hugged Lilly and nuzzled her gently. Lilly giggled and blushed. It had been years since they had seen each other as humans and they couldn't help but feel strange. After years of being objects, they could finally get married, and live the rest of their lives together happily.

Cogsworth ran his fingers through her beautiful, chocolate hair as she blushed. They both shared a quick a passionate kiss. Lilly giggled and whispered, "I just realised something..."

"What's that my dear?" Lilly leaned towards his ear and whispered something that made Cogsworth go scarlet. He gave her a devious smile.

"How did I not expect you to say that..." He chuckled.

Within two weeks, Belle and Prince Adam were married, and Lilly and Cogsworth weren't far behind. Babette and Camellia referred to her as 'Mrs. Cogsworth' after she and Cogsworth were married. The two loved each other dearly, and were always found with each other.

Not long later, Camellia ran up to Lilly and Babette and squealed, "He likes me! He likes me!"

"Whoa, Camellia. Who likes you?" Babette tried calming her, but she didn't stay still for a moment.

"You know Fife, right? The REALLY cute flute guy, right?"

Lilly and Babette nodded. "Well, he's the guy I've had a crush on, and I was going to ask if he likes me, but before that, he asked me out to dinner tonight!" Lilly and Babette smiled widely.

"Ohhh... Why didn't I see it before? Camellia and Fife! That so cute!" Babette hugged Camellia. Lilly nodded.

"Yea you two make such an adorable couple!" Lilly chirped in. Camellia blushed and giggled.

After six months within marriage, Lilly walked up to Cogsworth, as slight look of happiness and worry in her eyes. He turned to her and smiled warmly.

"Hello, dear." He greeted happily and kissed her softly on the lips.

When they parted, Lilly sighed and coughed. "Umm... Cogsie... There's something... I think you should know..."

Cogsworth raised an eyebrow, "Oh, what is it, Lilly?"

She shuffled closer to him and placed a hand on her belly before leaning toward his ear.

"...I'm pregnant..."


	9. Chapter 9

_Chapter 9_

(Hope you enjoy this chapter! Please review!)

News spread quickly about Lilly and Cogsworth expecting their first child. Everyone congratulated the two. Lilly was ever so happy that she and Cogsworth were going to have their first child together. She had secretly dreamed of this day most of her life, well, after dreaming about her wedding day, which had been everything she had dreamed it to be.

Lilly sat on her bed in the room which she and Cogsworth now shared, a clock on Cogsworth's table by his side of the bed, and on Lilly's side a picture of her sister and on the wall hung a finished painting of the Lilies that Lilly had finished, also counting a few other paintings. It was nine O'clock, as Lilly read a book, the candle light filled the room. The curtains were a dark red like the carpet and the walls were a creamy colour.

Not long later, Cogsworth entered the room. Lilly looked up at him and smiled. "Bonjour, honey."

Cogsworth smiled and sat by her after closing their door.

"Hello, sweetheart..." He kissed her passionately. When they parted, he rubbed his hand over her swollen womb. Lilly let out a giggle and blushed as he chuckled, feeling his unborn child lightly kicking inside her.

"Won't be too long now..." He smiled at her. She nodded.

"Two more months... This has all gone by so fast..." Cogsworth chuckled at her response.

"Yes... and before we know it, they'll be walking and running around." He joked before looking up at her, love still blooming in his eyes as they feasted themselves upon her beauty. "What do you want to call it if it's a boy?" Cogsworth asked his wife. She shrugged.

"I'm not sure... I was thinking... maybe, Vincent?" Cogsworth smiled.

"Hmmm... Vincent Cogsworth... that sounds quite fitting... if it's a girl I was thinking Violet. Both begin with 'V' so..." Lilly nodded and patted her belly.

Vincent or Violet?

Boy or girl?

There answer came two months later, when Lilly gave birth to a healthy baby boy.

Little Vincent Cogsworth inherited a lot of his father's features, light, curly brown hair and his dads green eyes with a hint of his mothers blue eyes. Lilly cuddled her son in her arms as Cogsworth kneeled by her. Vincent lightly sucked his thumb and opened his eyes, and looked at his father.

"Hello, son..." Cogsworth smiled. The baby boy tilted his head at him and, with his free hand, lightly grabbed his moustache and tugged it gently. He chuckled.

When Camellia met Vincent, She couldn't help but squeal. "AWWWW! He's so cute!"

Babette shushed her, "Camellia, shush! He'll start crying otherwise..." Babette looked at the baby boy, "But I agree, he defiantly resembles his father."

Cogsworth looked rather proud of himself, until Lumiere interrupted, "Let's hope he doesn't act too much like his father... Then all will be lost." Cogsworth shot Lumiere a disapproving look then calmly turned back to his child and wife. He kissed Lilly on her lips delicately, and nuzzled her.

As Vincent grew up, he did inherit a lot of his father's personality. At times, he would be quite fussy and would always point out any consequence to a situation, minor and major. But he was usually very quiet and if not found with his father or mother, usually in the library reading and learning something new. Unfortunately for both Lumiere and Cogsworth, Vincent was very close to Juliet, Lumiere and Babette's daughter.

She had long golden hair like her father, and dark brown eyes like her mother, and like both parents, she was very flirty, especially toward Vincent.

A year after Cogsworth and Lilly were married, Lumiere proposed to Babette and of course she said yes. Babette then gave birth to Juliet at least a few months after the day Vincent was born.

The years passed.

Lilly later fell pregnant again, and when the time came, she gave birth to twins, Tiara and Toby Cogsworth or, as known by their friends, Tick and Tock. Lilly was over the moon by this as was Cogsworth, though, when taking the news, he was barely able to stand. Vincent didn't mind the fact of having two younger siblings, he felt rather happy about being older brother.

The twins grew rather quickly.

Tiara 'Tick' was a very loud child, always wanting attention yet hated being a part of large crowds. She had her mother's looks as everyone could see having long chocolate hair that she always wore down, deep blue eyes, and also, her father's love for pudding. As a baby, Tiara was always wailing, unless being held or at least having some attention.

Toby 'Tock' was also rather loud, like his twin sister, but didn't like attention as much, so he wasn't so into being large crowds either. He had his mother's brown hair his father's green eyes, and also shared a love for pudding. As a baby, Toby was quiet until his twin sister would start crying,

But both twins were very mischievous and unfortunately, found Lumiere a quite pleasant target to pick on. They were always found together and both were very close, sibling wise. Tiara was the older of the two by ten minutes, a possible reason to why she was leader of the two, but the other reason was that she could be very threatening when angry.

By the time Tiara and Toby were six, Vincent was ten. As the older brother, he saw it as his priority to look after his younger siblings, whatever the situation.

One day, Vincent was reading in his room, when his younger siblings burst in, giggling. Vincent rolled his eyes quietly and closed his book.

"What have you done this time?" His voice was always quiet.

The twins just sniggered. "Oh, not much, not much... Just put a spider in Mr. Lumiere's boot..." Tiara said as though it was something she and her brother did every day, which they did.

Toby sniggered, "Yea, and don't forget that bucket of water we set up..." He added as the two giggled even more, stopping once realising Vincent wasn't laughing; he gave the twins a small glare, crossed his arm and tapped his foot. He waited until the two had stopped laughing.

"You know, you're going to get into a lot of trouble when father finds out... which he will!" The twins looked at each other in worry as he made his way to the door. Tiara grabbed Vincent's left arm as Toby grabbed the other arm as they blocked his path.

"Please Vince'! Don't tell on us!" Tiara pleaded,

"Yea, please! We'll be your servants for a week!" Toby added hopefully. Tiara clapped him over the head.

Vincent shook his head, "It doesn't matter if I say anything or not, father will find out soon enough... weather I OR Mr. Lumiere tells him." He once again made his way toward the door with his younger siblings desperately trying to restrain him; unfortunately, they were no match for their brother as he opened the door and dragged them along effortlessly.

Cogsworth walked down the corridor in search of his wife, Lilly. He had been panicking a lot more frequently. Unexpectedly, Lilly was once again pregnant and he needed to speak to her about it.

He found her in the library, doing her usual duty, dusting. Cogsworth frowned slightly, he didn't exactly like the idea of Lilly cleaning whilst pregnant, and it was the same with Vincent, Tiara and Toby. He straightened up and adjusted his jacket before approaching her.

Lilly felt Cogsworth's arms wrap around her belly as he kissed her cheek.

She giggled. "Bonjour, Cogsie..." She turned around to him.

"Hello dear... Are you feeling okay about...?" He trailed off and placed a hand, delicately, over the small bump on her belly. She smiled and nodded.

"Of course, Cherie... It's unexpected... but... to be honest, feels rather nice..." Cogsworth smiled and nodded.

He chuckled slightly, "It was surprising when little Tiara and Toby came along. We defiantly did not expect twins..."

Lilly giggled and nodded. "Well... It may have been unexpected, but..." Lilly was cut off when Vincent burst in with Toby clinging to his left leg and Tiara gripping onto his arm. Cogsworth released Lilly and turned to the three.

"Hello, children." He greeted happily. Vincent stopped dragging the twins and stood in front of his parents.

"Hello, farther, um... May I ask...has there been any trouble with Mr. Lumiere?" Cogsworth raised an eyebrow.

"No... Why do you ask, son?" Vincent just looked down at Tiara and Toby who were wide eyed and looked pale. This was all the evidence Cogsworth needed to know the twins had been causing trouble... Again.

"Toby... Tiara... What have you done this time?" Cogsworth sternly. Toby stood by his sister in front of Vincent. Both children looked at each other in fright and panic. Tiara shoved Toby forward; he looked back at her as she signalled him to tell. Toby looked back at his farther and gulped.

"Well... umm... we kind of like... uhh... it's kind of like... we..."

Vincent stepped forward. "They put spiders in Mr. Lumiere's boots and set up a water trap."

Cogsworth was very tempted to at least snigger as he imagined Lumiere's reaction. But he knew he had to set an example for his children. He looked sternly at Toby.

"Toby, is this true?" Toby cracked. He ran into his farther and cried.

"It's not my fault! Tiara suggested it... not me! I didn't mean to cause any trouble..." He sniffed. Cogsworth patted his sons head. He looked up to where Tiara had previously been, only she wasn't there. He looked towards the door where she was trying to sneak away.

"Tiara!" She stopped in mid-step and turned toward Cogsworth. "You come back here this instant!"

Tiara looked at the door, then back at her farther. In the blink of an eye, she scurried out the room. Cogsworth sighed, rather annoyed. He felt Lilly place a hand his shoulder.

"Let me talk to her..." Cogsworth looked at her and smiled.

"Okay, darling." He kissed her on the lips before she went off to find their daughter.

Lilly found Tiara in her room. Sat on her bed, knees up to her chest and her arms crossed. Lilly walked over to her daughter and sat by her on the bed.

"Go away..." Tiara grumbled. Lilly sighed.

"Tiara... We've discussed this many times... why do you two cause so much trouble?"

Tiara shrugged. "I don't know... I just... find it funny..."

"But Tiara... You may think its funny... but it's not nice when you get laughed at is it?"

Tiara shook her head. "No..."

Lilly cuddled her. "Then you must stop these little pranks... promise?"

Tiara smiled deviously. "Well... I can't promise..." She stopped giggling once realising her mother wasn't laughing. She looked down sheepishly. "Okay... I promise..." Lilly smiled.

"Good... But you and Toby still need to apologize to Monsieur Lumiere." Tiara slumped and followed after her mother.

"Yes mother..."

When Lilly arrived with Tiara back at the library, Cogsworth was standing by a frustrated Lumiere, drenched in water and wearing only his socks. He didn't look happy one bit. Vincent sat on a blue arm chair, reading, with Toby climbed over the chair, trying to also read the book his elder brother was reading.

Lilly pushed Tiara forward. "Well, what do you have to say young lady?" Lilly crossed her arms.

Tiara grumbled. "Sorry..." She muttered.

"Like you mean it." Lilly said sternly

Tiara sighed. "I'm sorry, Mr. Lumiere, for all the trouble I, and my brother, have caused for you... May you forgive us?" She growled as Lumiere smiled.

"Apology accepted, young Tiara..." he then turned to walk out of the library to change. When he left, Cogsworth gave a small look at his youngest children. Toby stood by his sister as their farther spoke.

"Now you two both know what happens now, don't you?"

The twins nodded in unison and said, "We are not to go outside for the rest of the week due to the trouble we have caused and we mustn't get into any trouble, whatsoever." Cogsworth smiled proudly.

"Good... Now run along, and stay well out of trouble." He warned the twins as they ran out. Cogsworth then turned to Vincent, still reading.

"What are you reading there, son?"

Vincent nearly jumped in surprise. "A... book? B-by Shakespeare..."

Lilly tried not to giggle as she remembered the night she first flirted with Cogsworth and how embarrassed he had been.

Cogsworth chuckled. "Very good... well, I must get back to my duties. I'll see you later, dear..." He quickly kissed Lilly on the cheek before walking away. Lilly turned to Vincent, who closed his book and stood up.

"Mother?" he asked walking up to her.

"Yes, sweetie?"

Vincent blushed and scratched the back of his neck. "Umm... Just wondering... How did father umm... How did you and father meet and... Um..." He trailed off still trying to think of a better explanation.

Lilly slightly blushed. "W-well... Your father and I were very good friends and we just... became more than friends after that... Why do want to know Vinci?"

Vincent went red. "N-no-no reason... I was j-just... c-c-curious that is- that is all... umm... I-I-I need to go!" with that, Vincent scurried out of the room.

Later that day... Vincent was walking down the hallway reading, when he suddenly bumped into someone. He looked up, gasped and blushed.

"J-j-Juliet! I-I'm terribly sorry..." Juliet giggled and battered her eyelashes at him.

"No problem, monsieur Vincent... In fact... I was looking for you..." Vincent gulped as she stepped forward.

"Oh? W-why, exactly?"

"Well... There's not much to do... and I just wanted to hang around with you for awhile... That's all."

She winked at him. He turned scarlet in the cheeks.

"Uhh... Well... actually I..." He desperately tried to come out with an excuse. She reached for his book and he swiftly held it out her reach.

"What book is that?"

Vincent blushed and continued to keep the book from her. "Shakespeare... That's all..."

"Let me see!" She leapt for the book. He dogged her.

"No, please..." She swiped the book from him and ran he followed.

"Romeo and Juliet?" She looked at him deviously. He blushed badly.

"Look... It looked like an interesting story and..." Juliet cut him off.

"I'm flattered you wanted to read a story with my name in it, monsieur Vincent."

"I... never said that..."

"You must like me if you're reading a story with my name in it..." She held the book to her chest at gave him a flirty look.

"It... was just... coincidence..." He stuttered, taking the book from her. She placed her hands on her hips and smiled playfully.

"Hmm... I think not monsieur..." She narrowed her eyes and smiled widely. "You like me... Don't you?"

Vincent nearly choked on thin air. He turned to her and blushed. "I-I-I never said that...!"

Juliet shook her head. "Oh, Vinci, Vinci, Vince... You don't need to say you like someone to actually like them... You're just shy aren't you?"

Vincent didn't know what to say. He tried to speak but no words came out. Juliet smiled and kissed him on the cheek, leaving him completely gobsmacked.

"Well, I must be going... Bye Vinci" With that said Juliet skipped away. Vincent let a smile escape his lips as one of his hands lightly touched where Juliet had kissed him. He stood there for awhile, unknown to him, his two younger siblings were watching. They had seen everything. The two sniggered.

"You think we should tell him we know? Oh, we could get him to do our chores for us!" Toby whispered, but Tiara shook her head.

"He'd tell on us, no matter what... besides, we're in enough trouble as it is..."

The twins nodded and sneaked away with their lips sealed...

For the while that is...

During the night, Cogsworth awoke. He looked down at Lilly sleeping.

'Like an angle...' he thought. He sat up in his bed and looked around. The dim moonlight was the only source of light in the room. He slipped on his slippers and carefully slid out of bed, carefully not to wake Lilly. Luckily for him, Lilly was a rather deep sleeper. He slightly pulled back a curtain and looked out of the window.

It was snowing. He sighed, knowing that if it was still snowing by tomorrow, the twins would be begging to go outside and play. He smiled. As strict as he was, he hated saying 'no' to his ever so dear children, seeing their hopes shatter. But they had been causing trouble lately, especially Tiara.

He lightly chuckled. Tiara was so much like her mother, smart... mischievous... though little Toby also represented her in some ways.

Then there was Vincent. He smiled proudly. His oldest son and, as most people pointed out, the spitting image of his father. Cogsworth was convinced that Vincent were to take over his job, his son would make it seem like he himself were still in charge.

The only thing that bothered him was how close his son was to Lumiere's daughter, Juliet. The two children had been very good friends, but as time had progressed, Juliet became a lot more flirty toward Vincent, and the poor boy had no idea how to react.

Cogsworth decided not to think about the consciences of that future.

The thing that was bothering him the most lately was the news of Lilly expecting another child. He didn't know what to think of it. Of course it was nice, the fact they would have another edition to their family, but when the twins came along with Tiara's temper tantrums, both parents thought it would be best to wait until the twins were more understanding. He knew very well that this new child would need a lot of attention, but Tiara and Toby would be seeking attention to, and who knows what they would do just for attention.

Then he also had to think of Vincent. Vincent had been very understanding of how his siblings need attention, and was very helpful, but Cogsworth knew he couldn't push his son too far; after all, his son was very dear to him.

Cogsworth watched as the snow softly landed onto the floor delicately. He then heard shuffling. He turned back to Lilly had began to sit up in bed as she rubbed her eyes.

He smiled at her as she said, "Cogsie, I now you love work, but that doesn't mean you have to get up in the middle of the night." She giggled. Cogsworth chuckled and closed the curtains before wandering back over to Lilly. He sat down by her and wrapped his arms around her. He ran the back of one of his hands down her delicate cheek and looked into her sapphire eyes lovingly as she looked back at him. He then gently rubbed a hand over her belly and smiled. Lilly giggled.

"It's exciting, non?" She placed her hand on his. He nodded.

"Indeed, our fourth child... well have to be careful from now on though..." He gave small, devious wink and smiled. She blushed and nodded.

"Hmmm..." She yawned.

"Well, we had better get back to sleep... we have a long day ahead of us..." Cogsworth said as he laid back into the soft bed. Lilly cuddled close to him and smiled.

"Yes... We do..." Just as she closed her eyes, Cogsworth nuzzled her and said,

"Lilly?"

"Yes, Cogsie?"

"I love you."

Lilly giggled and nuzzled herself under his chin, "I love you too..."

The two could have never found more true happiness than with each other; they were married with three (and a half) children.

Cogsworth had never felt more in love with any one than Lilly. He sighed proudly.

He knew that even though He and Lilly had reached the highest point in their love life, they were still going to be together and that not even death will part them...

THE END.

For now...

_Whew... Finally done. But don't worry people; there will be some sequels to follow the story of Cogsie and Lilly's children. Maybe even a prequel to Lilly's life before... depends..._

_Until next time... __adiós__amigos! P.S... Please review... I'd like to know if anything doesn't seem right..._


End file.
